once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Ms. President
"Happy Birthday, Ms. President" is the 26th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary DeviousPeep takes over the United States of America with relative ease, fooling everyone into loving and worshiping her. However, Silvia continues to haunt her reflection, and Joanna's tolerance of such things wears thin. Meanwhile, Joe, Rena and Liz journey out into the real world to stop her, but are distracted by a harrowing discovery, and Dlrgirl75 finds herself with a new master. And in the Wikia world that was, Peep is born... as is her twin sister, who may be the key to the former's long worked upon spell. Plot A nine-month pregnant BelleLover is lying in her bed, breathing heavily as is encouraged by one of the witches in her coven, who's serving as her midwife. There are lots of screams, but they soon die down, and all that's left is the cry of a baby. "It's a girl!" the midwife witch exclaims, and BelleLover smiles, sighing with relief and saying, "Of course she is… and she'll be the most powerful woman who ever lived…" However, she becomes contorted with pain once more, and she begins screaming, "No… no… no!" "I don't believe it," the midwife tells her, "I see another head… it's twins!" BelleLover screams in pain yet again, forcing out a second baby which the midwife holds up and exclaims again, "It's another girl!" Belle averts her gaze from the child as the umbilical cords are cut and the two babies are wrapped up and lain down. Belle turns to them as they're placed on the bed next to her and she utters, "Oh, girls… one of you is going to grow up to do great things." Peep stares at the camera as she gives her live address to the people; the President's blood is still splattered on the camera. "People of America," she says, "You have a new President now. You don't have to worry. To quote a dead friend of mine… I have seen the future… and it… is… glorious!" She pauses, blinking at the nation with those crying black eyes of hers, "That friend was called Silvia, and all of her magic… now my magic. Everything she had is now in me… including a handy little spell capable of making people love you. And so you shall experience this all; all of you. From now on, you shall serve me. Worship me. Treat me like I am your God. You will have no qualms, because I will tell you not to. Any questions?" The shot zooms out and we see that the live address is being replayed on a television in a room at the Whitehouse, where Peep is sitting on the couch, an eerie straightness to the way she's positioned. She pauses the address; not with a remote, but by blinking and purveying her magic. "Watching it again?" Selena asks as she enters the room, "I've watched it a few times… it's very impressive, your Presidency." "I did not permit you to enter," Peep points out, not being bothered enough to turn to the annoyance. "My humblest apologies, your amazing splendiferous greatnessness, I shall leave immediately, I shall—" "Hush, child. Stay if it means your droning will cease," Peep says getting to her feet and extending her magic to turn off the television entirely. "Okay," David says, standing there awkwardly in silence. "So…" she says breaking it, "How come you only cast your spell over America? Why not the whole world?" Peep sighs, and explains, "My magic is not yet potent enough. But I don't need magic to control the world… I need an army." "You mean… the army?" David asks. "Indeed," Joanna assures her, looking at her reflection in the TV screen and seeing Silvia stare back at her. Noticeable discomfort emanates across her stoic face, and she tells DavidTennantismyAngel to leave, for she tires of her presence. Selena nods, calling Peep some fanciful, glorified name, and obliges her request by leaving. Peep continues staring at her reflection. Peep is reflected in the potions and containers of mass magical chemistry set in the basement of her and her mother's church as she continues working on a spell that will be able to transport her to Earth. "Ugh, so little progress in months. All this hard work is making me feel like I'm living in the hell dimension of Tumblr." She pours some ingredients into a beaker and mixes them… and then she sweeps it off of the surface with her hand in frustration, causing it to smash all over the wall. "Nothing works!" she screeches, "It's like my magic has been weakened lately… I can barely take blood form without exhausting myself… I wonder…" She heads over to a book shelf, searching for something in particular. "Aha!" she exclaims, "The family records… perhaps I can somehow find a spell to summon the magic of my ancestors to help aid in my goal… and then maybe find another spell to make it so that I quit talking to myself in such an expositional manner." She begins flicking through these family records and finds herself at the end, wanting to track her most recent ancestors. She sees BelleLover's name, and beneath it her own… next to the words Divina Peep. "Another child? What…?" she questions. Peep stares in shock at the pages. "Joanna," Liz is saying in the backseat as Joe drives down the road in his car, his father next to him, "In her live address, she said that she was going to apply a love spell across the whole nation, so… why do I still hate her as much as ever? The protection around the town wasn't even up at that point." "Well," says Rena, "If she really was applying it to the whole country, I imagine her magic is stretched pretty thin. And we're Wikians. We're more repellent to magic than the people of this land." "What the—" Joe says as he's driving, pulling over. "What is it?" Liz wonders. "Oh, God," says Rena, seeing; it's the bloody mess left behind by DeviousPeep – the remnants of Joe's adoptive parents. Joe steps out of the car, followed by Rena and Liz, and recognizes the car on the roadside that these two unrecognizable corpses were travelling in. "No…" he utters. Liz gasps, seeing the full scope of the gore, and Joe approaches the man's wallet, picking it up. "Are you… grave-robbing these people, Joe?" Rena asks. Joe ignores him, going through the wallet and finding a driving license which confirms his suspicions – Mike Kahn's name is written across it, next to his picture. "Oh, my God…" Joe utters, dropping the wallet and approaching Gabrielle's corpse. Through the blood, he can just about see her face. He knows it's them. "What is it?" Liz wonders. "These people… they're my parents." "What?" Rena asks, confused. "They're the people that adopted me," he reveals. "Joe, I am… so sorry…" Rena says, not knowing what else to say. "Don't be," Joe tells them, "They were horrible people… treated me like dirt… I was nothing but a pay check to them…" "Are you okay?" Liz asks. "I… don't know," Joe admits, staring at the blood and disgust all around the road, "But I think I might be about to throw up." "Did Joanna do this?" Liz asks. "Most probably…" Rena tells her, "And we weren't in time to stop her…" Liz then replies, "Let's just hope the folks back in Storywik are having better luck than us." Josh is using his magic to burn zombies in the Bed & Breakfast run by Keegan Glitter, while she and Dr. Sonya crouch behind the welcome desk in fear. Justine stands there, taking a gun and aiming it; however, she fails to shoot any zombies because she can't quite figure out how to work the safety. Josh, meanwhile, beheads a couple with his scythe, and Justine finally gets the gun working. She shoots, but completely misses a zombie and instead fires a bullet into Josh's shoulder. He screams with pain and she exclaims, "Sorry, daddy!" "It's… okay…" Josh grumbles, burning the final zombie before using his magic to heal his wound. "Are you guys alright?" Justine asks, approaching the desk. "Are those… things gone?" Sannse wonders, and Josh assures her that they are. She and Dr. Sonya get to their feet, and they ask what the hell is going on. Josh explains to them that an evil sorceress named Primadonna Girl wished for this town to be plagued by a zombie virus. "One way or another we're always fighting a Virus of some kind…" Sannse utters. Josh frowns, and Brad goes on to wonder if they can perhaps find a way to remove the town's mystical barrier and get everyone to safety. However, Josh reveals that it already was taken down… until he and Justine reinstated it. Sannse and Sonya are shocked, asking the sysop pair why they would do this, and Josh explains that they wanted to stop the zombie virus from being able to spread into the real world. "So now it's contained," Justine adds, trying to help. "Yes, contained here, meaning we're all condemned!" Dr. Sonya points out. "You've doomed us all…" Sannse utters. "You must understand," Josh tries. "I mustn't anything, Evil Bureaucrat! Flee from my sight, just go!" she demands. Josh looks angry and Sannse grabs her wand from her purse, threatening to use it against him. "Daddy, I think we better just leave," Justine tells him. "Fine," Josh says, "Die then." "Thanks to you," Sannse adds, "We probably will." Josh and Justine leave the premises disappointedly. Peep is walking around the Whitehouse, exploring curiously but not displaying any of this on her emotionless face, and she hears people walking by, spouting off such things as, "I love you," "Praise DeviousPeep," and, "Oh Peep… You came and you gave without takin'... And we'll keep you forever, oh Peep!" She ignores them all, not really caring. The only time she shows expression is when she walks past a window and sees Silvia again. And then she hears the sound of Silvia's mocking laughter. "Using my methods, are we?" she hears; the laughter fills her head. "Not for long," Joanna says, showing annoyance through a mere, simple frown. She then takes blood form, and flows her way to the front garden where countless adorers hope to catch a glimpse from her. When she reforms, she is met by cheers, and she magnifies her voice with magic, telling the people, "Alert all those you can. There is to be another live address tomorrow." In flashbacks, Peep approaches her mother with the family records in tow, demanding an explanation behind this "Divina Peep". "Oh, dear…" BelleLover utters. "'Oh, dear' indeed, mother! How could you hide the fact that I have a sister… or… had? Did something happen to her when she was young?" "Yes…" BelleLover reveals, "I'' happened." Peep looks confused, urging her mother to expand upon this, and BelleLover explains, "I always told you that the acceleration of the generations would make you the most powerful witch who ever lived… but, so long as you had a twin sister, that power would be split between you both. I had to make a choice. I performed a ritual, so that all of your shared magic would go into only you… I knew you'd need all of it if we were to have any chance of getting to Earth…" "So… what happened to Divina?" Peep wonders, shocked and appalled. "I gave her away," Belle tells her, beginning to tear up, "I don't know where she is. And nor do I think we should find her." "But she could be the reason my magic is weakening lately… what if she found some way to take it back? I have to find her, mother… Do you have anything I could use a locator spell on?" "I… I may have something," Belle says finally, finding this all very difficult. She tells her daughter to follow her, and takes blood form, going up the ceiling. Peep does the same, and they end up in Belle's bedroom. "What's in here?" Peep wonders, but BelleLover assures her that she'll see. She opens the drawer of her night stand and takes out a locked box. Inside is a baby blanket, which belonged to Divina. "If you really think she needs to be found…" Belle utters, "This will lead you to her." "Thank you, mother…" Peep tells her, taking the blanket. The sheets on Peep's new bed as been made beautifully and lovingly by those who serve her. She doesn't care, of course, she just approaches it, wondering if she even needs sleep anymore. "I'm glad we're finally alone," says Silvia's voice, coming from the nearby dressing table. Joanna's vile gaze darts towards her, and she approaches the mirror, sitting down in front of it. "When are you going to leave my subconscious?" Peep wonders. "That depends… how much longer are you gonna feel guilty?" Silvia wonders in turn. "I feel no guilt… not anymore," Peep assures her. "Sure you do. You loved me. You killed me." "I do not love you. I love power. Love is nothing to me." "Is that so?" Silvia asks, "Then why would you trick an entire nation into ''loving you. Using my spell, no less. Are you incapable of doing things by yourself?" "Their love isn't enough. I want true control over them. Over the world. And I shall have it. I don't need your tricks, Leech. I have plenty of my own." Peep's locator spell continues to work on the baby blanket, leading her to a bleak shack in the rundown Desperate Housewives Wiki. "She lives like this?" Peep asks herself as she approaches, grabbing the blanket and stuffing it into a satchel she's wearing before knocking on the shack's door. There is no reply, and so Peep simply enters. "Hello?" she calls, "Divina?" The place appears empty, but Peep is suddenly grabbed from behind; a dagger is held to her throat. "I sensed you coming, sister. What do you want?" "Divina?" Peep asks, not able to see the woman positioned behind her. She looks exactly like Peep, in similar witch's clothes too, but everything that should be red is black. "So you've learned about our past, have you? You're probably very magically-enhanced. Do you know what this athame is?" Peep shakes her head, as much as she's able to with said weapon able to carve out her neck at any second. "It takes away your power, and gives it to me. Or so the legends about it says. Let's see if it works, shall we?" "Wait!" Peep begs. "And why should I?" Divina wonders. "We're sisters… we should be sharing our magic… not using it on each other…" Peep begs. "Thanks to you, I grew up without magic!" Divina yells, "Until recently… I was able to harness the small drop I had left… and I expanded it…" "So that's why my magic has been weakening? Because our shared power has been shifting into you?" Peep qualms. "You talk a lot for a woman who's about to get her throat slit," Divina points out. "Please," Peep begs, "Just give me a chance to talk to you…" Divina considers this, and eventually says, "Alright. But any funny business and this thing goes right into your gut." She takes the athame away and Peep breathes heavily, turning to face her sister. "You're beautiful," she comments, and Divina smiles, "Your Wiccan uniform, it's…" "Black? It's my own uniform," Divina explains, "Ever since I managed to harness some magic I've been hiring myself out." "A mercenary witch…" Peep comments. "I guess," says Divina, "So what do you wanna say?" "I just want to explain our heritage to you… and how if we work together… we can reclaim our birth right in the same way…" "I'm not the only one you betrayed, am I, Joanna?" Silvia asks, still sitting in the mirror, "Remember your sister?" "Your attempts to invoke a reaction within me are futile," Peep assures her. "Will you quit talking like a robot? And you look gross, by the way. That cloak looked much better on me." "You annoy me," Peep states. "Oh no, really? Well you know really annoys me? When people freakin' kill me and steal what I spent countless lifetimes building! I'm going nowhere, sweetie. I'm part of you now. You absorbed me. I'm in your head. Every thought you have could be my thought, for all you know. I could be controlling you." "You're not," Peep assures her, "I am finally fulfilling my life's work. An aim you distracted me from." "Yeah, so I could keep bangin' your magic outta ya'. What do I have to gain now? Except the world…" "I tire of you." "Then get ready to gain some bags under those weeping wounds you call eyes because I am going nowhere." "I beg to differ," Joanna states, blinking said eyes and causing the mirror to splinter, shattering into tiny pieces and falling from the frame, onto the table and floor. Joanna stands up and walks casually to the bed. "I have a live address to prepare for," she says to herself, "And your methods shall be eradicated from my repertoire soon enough, in favor of my original plan." In Storywik, Justine and Josh are walking the empty streets, and the former asks her father if he believes they made the right decision in reinstating the mystical barrier. "Of course we did," Josh assures her, "Justine, if those things had the chance to escape…" "I know, I know, it's just… this entire situation is a horrible mess." "Indeed," Josh agrees, "And you know who to blame." "Mother," Justine hisses, "After what she did to me… I despise her…" Primadonna Girl, meanwhile, is spying on her husband and daughter from atop a roof, looking hurt at what the latter has just said. They continue to talk, and then Lady notices something in the nearby rubble: a gleam. "What is that?" she asks, approaching, and Josh follows, just as confused as she is. She crouches down and begins digging through the rubble, pulling out… a genie's lamp. She rubs it inadvertently, and Dlrgirl75 comes pouring out, forming from yellow smoke. "Mistress mine, my will is thine," she utters. "Oh, I'm sorry," Justine exclaims, "I didn't mean to have you under my control." "It's alright," Dlr says with a smile, "Better you than that wicked bitch." Primadonna Girl hears this as well, and looks annoyed. "My pretties," she whispers, "Get her." Suddenly, zombies begin to converge on the street out of nowhere. Josh readies his scythe, and Justine draws a gun, still not entirely sure on how to use it. "Get inside," Josh exclaims, pointing to the building they're next to, and he, Justine and Dlrgirl all file in. The zombies keep coming, however, groaning, and the three living people are all forced up against the wall. "Now would be a good time for some fireballs, daddy," Justine whines, but Josh points out that using them in such close quarters could send all of them all in flames. "What are we gonna do?" the blonde wonders. "Um, you did just find a genie," Josh points out, managing to behead a zombie with his scythe. "Oh, right," Justine says, "I wish for the zombies to be gone!" Suddenly, the zombies disappear, and the three of them look relieved. "Good job, …?" "Dlrgirl75," the genie introduces herself, "Or… Rachel." "Good job, Rachel," Justine tells her. "So… is that it?" Josh wonders, "No more zombies in town?" However, all three of them see one limping past the window, and they appear confused. "Right," Dlr explains, "When Justine here made the wish, I could only get rid of the zombies that were in a close proximity… I couldn't get rid of all of them…" "Why the hell not?" Josh asks. "My magic, it's sort of… rechargeable. Primadonna Girl took a lot out of me with her wishes… all three of them were so big. I'm sorry for taking your memories, by the way." "It's alright," Justine assures her. "The hell it is," says Josh, "You're really a crappy genie." "Father!" Justine exclaims, "Don't listen to him," she tells her new friend, "He's just bitter." "I'm aware," Dlr says, "I spent all that time with he and Joe in Wikia." "You got some blood on you," Justine sees, "Let's get you cleaned up." Joanna vacates her bed and is immediately handed a glass of wine by DavidTennantismyAngel, who wishes her mistress a good morning. "I'm wholly aware of this morning, I need not for you to assign it an adjective," Peep replies. "Right… enjoy your wine," David tries. "That's really out of my control, now, isn't it?" David looks saddened and Joanna walks right past her, spilling the wine on the carpet as she does so and ordering that she clean it up; "Without magic, or else you won't learn." She is already dressed and begins making her way through the Whitehouse, with Silvia appearing in every other window saying things such as, "This won't clean your conscience," and, "You can't even employ your own way of doing things without using mine." The last thing she says before Joanna makes it to the podium with the cameras in front of it is, "You always think you know best. Just like with Divina. And look how that turned out." In flashback we see Divina and Peep training in magic together at Divina's shack, getting along. They do this every day, and they work on expanding their powers together. Divina soon has her own magic chemistry set up, just like Peep. They work on the spell together. They're both just as committed to the cause now. One day, eventually, Peep says, "I think it's time to bring you to the church." The two sisters are next seen approaching the Wiccan church. While Peep enters, Divina finds herself unable to. "I should have mentioned," the black-adorned twin says, "There's a spell which keeps me out of here… probably a way of telling me to stay out of your life." "That's horrible," says Peep, suggesting that they break this spell together by combining their magic. They do so, and the invisible barrier is vanquished with ease. Divina enters the church along with Peep and the two of them head down to the basement by forming blood. When they rise, Divina comments on how amazing it is that she can do that now, before being awestruck by Peep's own supply of magic. "This place… it's wonderful! So, I can work on the spell from here?" "Absolutely," Peep assures her. "And… I can meet our mother?" Divina wonders. "You most certainly can." "Oh, Peep!" Divina exclaims, hugging her sister. However, as this hug occurs, Peep slips the ritualistic athame out of the sheath on her sister's uniform… and she stabs her in the back with it. Divina gasps, coughing blood suddenly, and Peep shushes her as she lowers her down to the floor, crouching over her. "I… don't… understand…" Divina utters. "I want to make it back to Earth more than anything," Peep says, "I want to make my ancestors proud… don't you see? I'' want to. And if I'm going to do that… I'm going to need ''all my magic…" "But… I loved you…" "And I learned some very important things from you. But, bottom line is… you were always just an ingredient to me. Sorry, sis." "You… you…" pure anger burns on Divina's face and she squirms with pain as Peep removes the athame, now containing all her sister's magic. But, suddenly, it melts into nothingness. "What? No…" And now Divina laughs, "It only works for me," she says, "Your quest is futile… you could never do anybody proud, Peep… you will never… be… great…" Her voice is croaky, and it isn't long before her eyes freeze and she dies, right there on the floor. "Peep?" calls BelleLover, having entered the basement. Peep gets to her feet; Belle can't see Divina's body, because it's hidden behind the surface on which the chemistry set sits. "What is it, mother?" Peep asks, tears in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Belle wonders. "No," Peep assures her, wiping her eyes. "Oh, okay. Well, um, ever since you approached me the other week about your sister… well, I've been doing a lot of research, looking into things, and… it turns out I was wrong." "What do you mean?" Peep wonders, growing confused. "It turns out you would have both had an equal supply of magic, so all I did was… cut it off from her…" she's the one who starts to cry now, feeling incredibly guilty. "But… my magic… it's been weakening lately… I thought she had tapped into our shared supply and…" Peep utters. "Oh, Peep… whatever magic she harnesses is her own… and I think the reason for your weakened power is that you've been over-exerting yourself of late. Every night you've been down here, pouring yourself into this spell… even the most powerful witch needs to take a break every now and then…" "Oh…" Peep utters. "Do you think… do you think we should find her? You said you never had any luck with the blanket…" "No, mother. I don't think we should. I think we need to forget about her, and focus on what we've been focused on for years: getting back to Earth." Belle nods, and the shot shows us Divina's blank, dead face as blood flows across the floor from her body. Just like some zombie's blood that flows across the ground of the building Justine, Josh and Dlr are all inside of. Josh is standing guard with his scythe while the two women sit together. "So," says Justine, "You knew Joe for a while?" Dlr nods, and Justine explains how she's his mother… but she hardly knows anything about him; "What's he like?" "Oh, he's… he's nice, kind, courageous… he's… a hero…" Lady smiles to hear this, and Dlr goes on to say, "You're Lady Junky, right? The Lady Junky? The Bureaucrat of the Once Upon a Time Wiki?" "Indeed," Justine confirms. "So… MaryPierceLopez was your maid?" Dlr wonders. Lady nods, and Dlr reveals that Mary was a good friend of hers. "I can understand why," Lady says, "She was an excellent person." "She spent a long time trying to deactivate this Virus… she convinced Joe of his destiny…" "Well it sounds like she was a hero too," Justine adds. Dlr smiles, and Justine frowns, adding that she's very worried about her son. Dlr tells her not to be; "Like I said, he's a hero. I'm sure he can handle this DeviousPeep." DeviousPeep, meanwhile, takes the podium at her second live address. "People of America," she says, "There is a dimensional pocket somewhere in this measly country that I want you to find. Inside this pocket… is my glory. You are all to begin searching immediately, and transmit me the information once it is found." She turns to a nearby window where Silvia stares back at her. "I don't need love," Joanna whispers, "Soon my army will be found and I will rule this entire planet with an iron fist." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:DeviousPeep-Centric